BATMAN: HUSH
by Mylaseo
Summary: Batman must come face to face with a new villain from his past. Will he be defeated?


HUSH

"Happy birthday to you!" _He doesn't deserve a happy birthday. _"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Bruce!" _I __**WILL **__get my revenge. _"Happy birthday to you!"

Chapter 1

Billionaire Bruce Wayne, head of Wayne Enterprises, was celebrating his 33rd birthday at his home, Wayne Manor. "Thank you all for the kind birthday wishes!" Bruce was addressing his guests. "Have a great night!" As the guests filed out of the Mansion, a familiar face came up to Bruce. "Tommy Elliot! Long time no see!" Dr. Thomas Elliot was Bruce Wayne's best childhood friend. When an unfortunate accident killed his dad and severely injured his mom, Thomas Wayne, Bruce's dad, saved Dr. Elliot's dad. "Please call me Thomas. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday." And with that, Dr. Elliot turned to leave. "Hold on, Tommy!" _Thomas. _Elliot thought. "Why don't you stay a while? I'll have Alfred cook some food." "You're offer is very inviting, but I need to be at work early tomorrow. Goodbye, Bruce."

Chapter 2

"Good morning Gotham and welcome to the Vicki Vale Show. A new serial killer has been leaving his mark in Gotham. The "Identity Thief", as the GCPD are calling him, has cut the faces off of 12 Gothamites. If you see anyone suspicious or anymore victims, contact the police immediately. In other news, people have reported 2 abductions throughout Gotham City. Gotham Police are unsure if these abductions are related to the "Identity Thief". Commissioner Gordon spoke about the issue:" "The GCPD and I are doing all we can to find these hostages and the man behind the identify thefts." "Thank you for tuning in to the Vicki Vale Show. Now, here is the weather."

436861707465722033

"No, Day, I will not let you out on your birthday." Batman, during his daily crime sweep, had found Julian Day, a.k.a. Calendar Man, trying (and failing) to rob Wayne Tower since it was Bruce Wayne's birthday. Calendar Man didn't even make it inside the tower before Batman swooped down and easily brought him to jail. "What about Christmas? Or 4th of July? Or-""Shut up day." Batman left Day in the Gotham Jail and continued his sweep. "Hello, Dark Knight!" "Damn it!" Edward Nygma, a.k.a. The Riddler, had hacked into Batman's communicator. "It sounds like you are pleased to see me." "What do you want, Nygma?" "Actually, Dark Knight, it is something **you** want; to save people's lives, correct? Now is your chance. I have set up 4 death traps throughout Gotham City. In these traps there are 4 hostages and to free them you have to solve my puzzle. If you fail like the bumbling imbecile I know you are, then they will die a miraculous death. This is your first riddle; 6 legs came in and only 2 came out. Where am I?" the signal cut out.

Chapter 4

"Master Bruce, are you alright?" Batman had returned from his crime sweep. "No, Alfred. Nygma hacked into my communications again. He's behind the 6 abductions. He left me this riddle: 6 legs went in and only two came out; where am I?" Alfred thought for a minute, and then winced. "Sir, have you-""Yes, Alfred. I know where to go. Crime Alley."

4368617074657220350d0a

Bruce jetted up out of bed. His night had been full of fitful dreams of re-living his parent's death. These dreams, however, had The Riddler narrating the deaths. Bruce, nearly sleepless, got out of bed to go and find the first Riddler hostage. Once he was suited up, he flew over to the scene of his parent's death. He arrived and saw the chalk outline of his parents. He knelt by the bodies and set the roses he had brought down. He remembered the young Bruce Wayne, kneeling by his parents bodies, crying. He looked up and scowled. A neon green question mark was sprayed on the wall in front of him. He stood and pounded his fist into the wall. To his surprise, it went through the wall. He cleared the rest of the faux brick fall and found a door, once again graphitized with a green question mark. Batman went through the door. On the good side, he found the hostage. On the bad side, the hostage was about 20 feet away, strapped to a chair. Before him were many squares that a person would fit on. "So, Dark Knight, will you solve my puzzle? Oh I bet you will. If you don't, this poor construction worker will die a very painful death by fire." The worker screamed. "Quiet, you bumbling idiot. Let me continue. To save the worker, you must step on only the squares that light up green. Oh, and by the way, if you use your grappling device or anything of that type, I'll activate the flamethrowers underneath the imbecile in the chair." Batman took in the information. "How do I know you won't just flame me _and_ the construction worker?" "I am a man of my word, Dark Knight. Plus, this is only your first challenge. The others will be harder and _I _will be harder to trust." The communication cut out. "Batman! Help me, please!" "Don't worry. I'll save you." Batman looked at the floor ahead of him. He saw that on row of squares would light, then the next and so on, going a total of 10 rows. Each row stayed on for about 5 seconds, and then switched. Riddle was right; this was an easy challenge. Batman waited for the first row to light, and sprinted. After a few seconds he leaped over to the second row. Soon he had rescued the hostage. "Thank you, Batman! Riddler wanted me to tell you a riddle. He said to tell you, um, 'Where were 2 people created and one's life destroyed?' I have no clue what it means. That's all he said." "I get it. You're safe now. Go to the police and alert them that there is only 1 hostages now."

Chapter 6

"Hello Gothamites and thank you for tuning in to the Jack Ryder Show. We covered the "Identity Thief" yesterday, but 8 more people have had their faces stolen by this serial killer. Be very vigilant about any suspicion people walking the streets of Gotham. In other news, 1 of the 2 hostages has been found. The first hostage, Jeremiah Samson, age 34, a construction worker, said to report that the abductor is one of Gotham's most intelligent villains, Edward Nygma, a.k.a. The Riddler. If you see any green question marks, report it to the GCPD. And in sports. . ."

Chapter 7

The "Identity Thief" was working hard. He laid all of the faces he had stolen on the smooth, marble counter next to his surgical tools. He picked up the picture he had snapped of Bruce Wayne during his birthday party and the back at the severed chins, noses, cheeks, foreheads, and other face parts that lie before him. He was ready. He grabbed the anesthetics on the counter, took them, and began to work.

Chapter 8

"Vicki Vale here with some breaking news, Gotham. Crime boss Roman Sionis, a.k.a. Black Mask, is currently leading a mass robbery of the 1st National Gotham City Bank. Sionis's henchmen are patrolling the streets around the bank. The GCPD is recommending that all Gotham residents stay indoors if they live around the bank area."

Chapter 9

"Alright. Tell me what you know." The GCPD Had got a call about gunshots ringing out in a desolate street in old Gotham. Once they arrived, they found a GCPD Officer and a homeless man searching him for any valuables. They took him in to the station and were now questioning him. "I saw this weird man pull out a gun and shoot the cop. I've got nothing, so I ran over and searched him. Can you blame me?" "Yes, actually. Sir, can you tell me what the man looked like?" "Yeah. He looked like some maniac. He had some crap on his face. Like, medical tape." "Thank you, sir. Commissioner, looks like we got another psycho on our hands."

Chapter 10

"Do you need anything, sir?" Batman was preparing to take down Black Mask. "No Alfred." Batman jumped into the Batmobile and took off into the night.

Chapter 11

Gunfire shot through the air. An all-out war had broken out between the Gotham City Police Department and Black Mask's gang. Inside the bank, Black Mask and his men were ravaging the safes of the first national bank of Gotham. Black Mask observed his "earnings." "20,000. Good work, men. Let's jet; we don't want the bat on our hands. Set the charge on the back door and get ready to run." On the outside of the bank, the gunfight continued. Batman sat atop a billboard overlooking the bank. He needed to find another way in. There's no way he could sneak past this war. He flew around to the back of the bank just in time to witness the explosion coming from it. He swooped behind Sionis and his followers and went to work on them. A punch on one, arm breaker on another. A thug pulled out a gun, but the Dark Knight knocked it from his hands and snapped his wrist. Bang! Black Mask had pulled out a gun and fired at Batman. Batman deflected with his gauntlet and took off after the crime boss. Before he could reach Sionis, fire blazed by him. Batman pulled his fire-proof cape around him. "What's up, Bat? Wanna **BURN**?" Assassin Garfield Lynns, a.k.a. Firefly, had recently become Black Mask's right hand man. Batman rolled from under Firefly's flamethrower blast. Firefly circled Batman. "Whatcha gonna do?" The pyromaniac fired again. Batman quickly thought of a plan and threw a baterang at Firefly's jetpack boosters. As the booster jammed and began to go awry, Firefly's jetpack started to go haywire and launched him into circles in the air before crashing into the bank wall, knocking him unconscious. Batman had defeated Firefly. "Sir, are you alright?" Alfred called Batman. "Yeah, Alfred. I've defeated Firefly but Black Mask got away." "Sir, I've called with a notification about The Riddler. He sent a code that the Batcomputer has yet to decode." "Send it to me. I'll try to decode it when can." A series of numbers and letters flashed across the screen of Batman's Cowl: 44696420796f7520666f7267657420796f7572206d697373696f6e2c204461726b20204b6e696768743f20546f6d6d6172726f7720617420382074686520686f7374616765206973206465616421. "Here you go, sir." "Thanks Alfred. I'm coming to the Batcave now to decode the message."

63686170746572203132

"Did you forget your mission, Dark Knight? Tomorrow at 8 the hostage is dead." Batman had finally decoded E. Nygma's message. "Alfred, I'm going to the Courthouse." "Could I ask why sir?" "The riddle the 1st hostage gave me; Where were 2 people created and ones destroyed? He is talking about his former partner in crime Two-Face."

43686170746572203132

"So, Dark Knight, you finally arrived! Did the poor, little, insignificant bat get lost?" Batman had followed a trail of green question marks that led to another hollow wall in the basement of the Gotham Courthouse, similar to the one in Crime Alley. Batman broke through it and found another large room. The hostage was hanging far away from where Batman stood. "Here is the challenge to this one: You must manage to get the hostage _and _save yourself before the walls close in on you and you die a brutally slow, painful, death. Riddle me this! What is something that is not on your side? **_Time_**." The grinding of gears stated to echo throughout the long chamber. Batman had to think of a plan of action quick. He pulled on of his new devices, the line launcher. He hooked up one end to the wall behind him and shot it through the chamber. He heard a cracth as the other end pierced the wall on the opposite end. Batman lifted his feet and pressed the button on the side of the line launcher and started to zip line through the chamber. "Wha-, No! That's cheating! Oh oh oh, Batman. You get this one for free." Batman had reached the hostage, who as he zipped by throw a baterang at the rope holding him up and then grabbed him and continued on the zip line. "You'll see. The next room will be your downfall. Even you will not be able to solve it." The hostage spoke to Batman. "Thank you, Batman. Riddler told me to give you this riddle; 'What can boil and freeze at the same time?'" Batman thought for a moment and realized there must be another hostage. "Go to the GCPD." Batman replied. "Tell them there is another hostage."

Chapter 14

Batman flew back to the Batcave to prepare for the Riddler's 3rd hostage. He entered and retrieved some more equipment and then went into Wayne Manor. He walked through his secret passageway and-"NO!" Wayne Manor had been obliterated. Smoke wavered around the decimated hallways. Carved into a wall was a message to Wayne; "If you want to see your butler again come to 3317 Lewis Lane." Batman rushed out of Wayne Manor and flew to rescue his butler.

Chapter 15

Batman arrived on the desolate street. A few months ago, Victor Zsasz murdered someone right on the same street. He then proceeded to prop him up beside a telephone booth, as if waiting for a call. Crime scene tape still fluttered around the area. Batman came up to 3317 and kicked the door down and walked in. Inside it looked like some Emergency Room. A stretcher lie in the middle of the room, with many surgical tools lying in a counter behind it. Before he knew what was happening, gas was sprayed in his face. His vision went hazy and the Caped Crusader collapsed. The last thing he remembered was something slamming against the side of his head.

Chapter 16

Batman awoke to the sound of a gunshot. He tried to sit up but found out that he was strapped to a stretcher. The first thing he saw was the figure in front of him holding a gun. "So, Batman, I assume Wayne hired you to find his poor, old butler?" "You could say that." Batman replied. "Who are you?" "Wayne knew me as Thomas Elliot," The figure turned around. "Buy you will know me as Hush." The figure had medical tape wrapped all around his skull and was wearing a coat. Under the coat was a body suit with an "H" where the breast pocket would be. Batman struggled to get out of his restraints. "Don't even try. Those bars are solid steel. You'd need 10 men to even budge it. Plus, you'll want to be sitting down when I reveal my master plan." As Hush spoke, he started to unwrap the medical tape draped around his head. "You see, ever since I was a kid I wanted revenge on my childhood "friend" Bruce Wayne. His father Thomas saved my wretched mother. After he died, I had nobody to get my revenge on except Bruce. I've waited many years to get my revenge, and now I will." Hush had reached the last strip of medical tape. He turned around and looked Batman in the eyes. It was no time until Bruce Wayne realized he was staring back at a scarred version of his own face. "That's right, take it all in." Hush fed off of the Caped Crusader's surprise. "I have a plan to rid Wayne of all his riches. Once I take him out, I will assume the head of Wayne Enterprises and burn it to hell." As those words came out of Hush's mouth, a fire blazed by him and engulfed him in flames.

Chapter 17

"Burn! You got a problem on your hands, Batso!" Firefly had flamed his way into the surgical room after tracking Batman. Now the entire room was filled with flames. The restraints that held Batman down were weakened and he was able to break out. Batman saw that Firefly's jetpack was now wrapped in steel. Unfortunately for Black Mask's right hand man, the tops of the jetpack canisters were not. Once the baterang knocked the top off, Firefly went spiraling into the wall, then the ceiling, then the other wall. Eventually, the jetpacks died out a Firefly lay on the ground, unconscious. Batman then turned his attention to Hush. He was also unconscious. Batman turned him over onto his back and grimaced. The reconstructed face was now severely burned. Batman looked through the room and easily found Alfred gagged in a closet. "Thank you, sir." "Alfred, let the GCPD know that the "Identity Thief" has been apprehended. His name is Thomas Elliot, a.k.a. Hush. Tell them that Garfield Lynns has also been caught. I'm going to go after The Riddler."

Chapter 18

"This one I am sure you will not beat." Batman had solved The Riddler's 3rd riddle. It led him to the cryogenic department of Wayne Enterprises where Victor Fries, a.k.a. Mr. Freeze used to work. "You should just give up now, Nygma." "NO! NO! You need to just SHUT THE HELL UP!" This outburst was followed by a slamming sound and more yelling. Batman looked at the hostage and realized what was happening. The hostage started to contort and change his shape. Soon he was a towering mass of clay. "Clayface. Why are you helping Riddler?" "Yes, Batman. It is I, the star of every show, the one and only BASIL KARLO! Mr. Nygma offered me the role to rid the world of the Batman! Lights, camera, action!" With that the former horror movie star lunged his clay body at Batman, who just barely managed to leap out of the way. Batman has defeated Clayface before, but never with this environment; a completely empty room. The Dark Knight had to think fast; Clayface had begun molding his hands into mallets. He reached into his tool belt, but was suddenly thrown up into the air. A fan had been activated that was underneath him. The Riddler probably hacking into the buildings electrical system. He fell off the blast and hard onto the metal floor. Clayface stomped over to him. Batman realized what he needed to do. He walked to that the fan was between him and Clayface. Clayface came closer and closer until he walked right above the fan. "What?! No, you can't do this! No!" Clayface began to sink into the fan, throwing clay all around the room. "NO!" The Riddler screamed. "NO! You, you, ahhhh! You listen to me good. I WILL outwit you. Watch your back, Batman! You may have bested me this time, but I swear I will kill you!"


End file.
